


Mr. Wilson is sad.

by Leviusify



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, God damn the angst, I mean all the characters are there but we're zooming in on webber, Webber's pretty neat for a character, child perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviusify/pseuds/Leviusify
Summary: He's been sad for a while now, and he's not getting better, no matter how many times Webber tries to cheer him up.





	1. Camp Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i'm working on the next chapter, just wanted to get the first one out for them feedbacks, ya know?

Mister Wilson was sad.

He had been sad a lot recently. He and Miss Willow had stopped playing together too recently. Webber didn’t know why Mr. Wilson was sad. His other half suggested it was because Miss Willow had found a better mate. But Mr. Wilson and Ms. Willow were just friends, and they weren’t spiders. When Webber went to the pond today with Wendy, Webber asked why they thought Mr. Wilson was sad. Wendy didn’t really talk all that much, and she only said that Mr. Wilson had “eyes she had seen before” and “A broken spirit.” Webber thought she was just saying that because Wendy said those things a whole lot, but Webber was still a bit afraid. Mr. Wilson was probably just lonely. He and Willow were good friends, but Wilson rarely ever left his camp. He was always working on one of his machines, or helping a friend repair theirs, but a lot of the time he was drawing. 

Mister Wilson never ever drew anything fun. It was all just plans, or blueprints, but sometimes he drew pictures of the animals. Webber liked drawing with Mr. Wilson whenever he had the free time, and he always applauded Webber’s drawings. Webber knew how Mr. Wilson felt, because Webber had to attend to his spider nests a lot himself. But Wilson didn’t have anything to take care of except his machines. Webber was laying in his tent one night thinking about Mr. Wilson. He was really nice, but he wasn’t that much of a jovial person. He was usually pretty serious. He told some jokes to Webber and was nice to Willow, but he wasn’t really very happy all the time. He always looked so serious! But Mr. Wilson was especially sad recently. Webber was too afraid to ask why, so he tried asking Mr. Wilson to play to cheer him up. But Mr. Wilson said no, and he was still sad. But he was still very serious and did all of his fixing. Webber decided to play with Wendy instead. He thought about if he should tell Willow, since she was great friends with Wilson, but he decided otherwise. The adults were usually very busy all the time, especially when things like winter or the big monsters came. But Webber helped! Webber always helped them out. He would go and pick flowers, and chop wood sometimes, and he even asked Wigfrid once if she wanted help hunting, but she said that he was too young. It was a shame, he really wanted to show those nasty pigs who was the boss! Webber continued life as normal, even though Mr. Wilson was sad. 

But one day, Mr. Wilson called Webber to his camp! Mr. Wilson never invited people there, he wasn’t really that social. Webber would just end up there sometimes and Mr. Wilson would let him stay. But Mr. Wilson had abandoned his sad face and now he looked really serious. Webber followed Mr. Wilson to his camp. It wasn’t really that decorated, but his machines were very well taken care of. Wilson said for Webber to sit down and he did. Mr. Wilson asked him if he was okay by himself. Webber said yes, he was in charge of his own camp and he was doing fine. He didn’t need an adult to take care of him! But Mr. Wilson said it wasn’t about that, it was if Webber could do things by himself without the adults. Webber knew what he was talking about immediately, and said that he always tried to shave his own beard. He didn’t want to end up like Wilson, with his big beard in the winter time! Wilson did help him shave a lot though, but recently Webber was getting the hang of it by himself. Wilson smiled a bit (Webber was cheering him up!) and said that still wasn’t it. He said it was hard to describe. He then got all serious again and asked about what he would do if one of the adults died. Webber had died a few times. He really didn’t like it. Really really really really didn’t like it. And when he got trapped in those effigies he was really cramped and he had to get out really fast and sometimes when he died he felt like he was nowhere at all, like he was just floating around and that sometimes when he came back his head hurt really bad and sometimes asked if he could sleep with one of the adults but the main thing is that Webber didn’t like dying. The adults died sometimes too, especially when they were having the big fights with monsters, or when the dogs attacked them, but they always were fine when they came back. Mr. Wilson died the most, but he wasn’t supposed to talk about that. Webber guessed Mr. Wilson was trying to explain to him about that. He was going to say that it was okay but Mr. Wilson cut him off. “Webber, what would you do if one of us really died? And they left forever? And they couldn’t come back?” Mr. Wilson was sounding like Wendy. Webber thought Wendy had actually asked about that one time. Webber thought for a while, and ended up with “I don’t know.” But Webber was curious as to the reason Mr. Wilson was talking about that today. Wilson sighed and looked up at the sky. Had Webber said something wrong? Mr. Wilson said that Webber could leave now. Webber went back to the main camp. It was close to night and Webber decided he would go to sleep. But Webber couldn’t sleep, his mind was racing. Why would Mr. Wilson invite him over? They didn’t really even do anything together. Webber decided he would play detective and he would find out. But what would he do first? Webber thought that he could decide that in the morning.


	2. A Peculiar Substance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this shebanger is going to be long. Leave them comments. Not too long though, you'll be back in time for dinner.

The next day, Webber went over to Willow’s camp. It was decorated with some trinkets here and there, but the centerpiece was her big fire pit. The fire was burning really big and bright, and Webber felt cozy when he was next to it. Willow was attending to a crock pot when she noticed him. “Hey Webber, what’cha doing?” Webber walked up to her. “I went to Mr. Wilson’s camp yesterday and he was sad. Why do you think he’s sad?” Willow was in thought for a moment. “Adults can be that way sometimes. But you’re right, he’s been a bit of a downer recently.” Webber remembered what he was here to talk about. “Mr. Wilson invited me to his camp yesterday and he asked what I would do if one of the adults died. Why do you think he said that?” Willow almost dropped the logs she was carrying. “He WHAT?” She looked angry. “Don’t worry about it Webber, I’ll have a talk with him.” Webber said bye and then he left. He had learned a lot! Webber thought about it for a bit. He actually hadn’t learned much. Well, at least Miss Willow would go and talk to Wilson. Next, he decided he would go to Mr. Wilson’s camp and look around. Usually all the adults were out at daytime working. Woodie told him once “Day time is prime chopping time, eh?” Woodie said eh a lot. It was funny. Wilson’s camp, which he sometimes he called his lab, was very out of the way. Webber had to walk through some wilderness to get to it. Wilderness wasn’t that big a problem unless it was at night. Sometimes when it was night and he was fumbling around for his torch (Mr. Wilson says to always carry one with him) he sometimes… feels something sweep by him. Just for a second, even if he was alone. All the rest of the adults don’t like talking about it, but they always say to always always always have a light source. They also say to not walk around at night without someone else, but Webber’s a big kid now. When Webber got to the camp, Wilson was unsurprisingly not there. He didn’t even leave a note like other survivors. It was clear nobody came around here much. It was time for Webber to do some snooping. Hm, his science machines were nice and tidy as expected, drying rack had meat on it, crock pot empty… his tent. Wickerbottom and the other adults told him not go into people’s tents without asking. Webber understood privacy, but this was for Wilson’s own good, right? Asking Wilson would ruin the whole point. Webber thought of it as a surprise. He would find what Wilson was sad about, and he would help and it would be a fun surprise. Maybe all the other adults would like him more, and he could go hunting with them, and he could build all the things… Webber was getting distracted. Slowly, as if to avoid suspicion, Webber crept into his tent. It reminded Webber of his own. It just had a more comfy bedroll. The only thing Wilson kept in here was a book at his bedside (probably where he kept his pictures) and he had a chest. Sneaking into his tent was one thing, but opening his personal chest was another. All the others kept their storage units out in the open, so this one must contain something really important. Or embarrassing. Webber questioned the righteousness of his actions for a long while. He finally decided that he needed to take action to find out what was wrong. Webber unfastened the clamps, and the chest slowly sprung open... 

  
  


Wendy was playing with gnomes when Webber finally managed to rush back to her. It was almost night by then. One gnome was being sent to the gallows for murder. The others watched and Wendy made them look like they were throwing little stones. Webber finally rushed towards her, out of breath. Wendy was smart. Even though they were about the same age, Webber just a bit younger, Wendy knew a lot of things. Webber put their hands on their knees as they panted for breath. The spider side of them warned them about being caught in such a vulnerable state. “Wendy... “ Webber choked out. Wendy looked up. “You certainly look tired, Webber. What is it?” She asked with the same dead stare she always had. “You wouldn’t believe what Mr. Wilson has in his chest! I-I was in there, his camp, his tent, his chest, a-and inside it…” Webber took another breath. “Was a bunch of ooze! But it was scary! It looked like jam, but it was like see through! It was all…” Webber paused to think of the word. “Shadowy! And it looked at me! I don’t know how it could even do that!” Wendy kept staring at him. “I think I know what you’re talking about. Be warned, it’s not a simple plaything.” Webber looked at her. “Then what is it?” Wendy looked back towards the main camp. “Follow me.”


	3. With The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Webber is ready to crack the case, but is he prepared for the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters for the chapters god. more along soon

Maxwell was the weirdest person of the entire group. Wilson really didn’t like him. Wendy didn’t even like him, even though they would seem to get along well. Not many people liked Maxwell that much. Webber didn’t even think Maxwell liked Maxwell. But he still had his camp in the main area, not like Wilson. That was surprising. Walking through the main camp was like walking through a big apartment that had open walls. Each camp looked different. Webber laughed at Wigfrid’s trophy collection, because all the heads looked funny. Webber knew he shouldn’t think that, but they were pigs so they deserved it anyways. Willow always had a big fire going, Woodie was always out, and Wickerbottom had a lot of books, but none of the ones Webber liked. All the adults let Webber into their camps and play sometimes (Webber loved wrestling with Wolfgang!) except Maxwell. His camp was all the way at the end, with a big door. He must really like his privacy. When Webber and Wendy finally walked up to the big door, Webber felt a bit scared. Maxwell was a bit scary, and maybe if they walked into his camp all alone he would turn him into a shadow person! Luckily, Wendy was there with them, and Webber thought Maxwell wouldn’t hurt Wendy. Probably. Wendy pushed the door open. It revealed Maxwell, standing behind it. Webber jumped back. Wendy was unfazed. “Hello, Maxwell.” Said Wendy, unblinking. “Hello, Wendy.” Maxwell replied, monotone. It was no wonder they were great friends. “Maxwell, the scientist tampers with powers beyond his comprehension. The fuel.” Although Webber didn’t know what comprehension meant, he guessed it was important and stayed silent. “Blasted scientist. His feeble mind wouldn’t be able to handle it. Go tell someone.” Wendy looked up. “Can you not be bothered?” Maxwell chuckled. “Wendy, you know I’m just a frail old man.” Wendy smiled a bit. But only a bit. And it was a bit of a weird smile. Maxwell closed the door on them (rude) and they walked back to the main camp area. Webber looked at Wendy. “What was all that about? Is Wilson okay?” Wendy sighed. “No, he isn’t. He is attempting to deal with things he cannot understand, the folly that brought him here in the first place. We must tell someone.” Webber nodded. “Okay, but who?” 

Willow was sitting at a log near her roaring fire, head in her hands. “That big dork! He told me everything was fine! That god da-” Willow bit her tongue. Not good to swear around the kids. Webber nodded. “I know! It’s serious! The ooze was making him all sad! We finally found it out! You gotta go find him!” Willow stood up. “Okay, but if Maxwell knows about it, it’s serious. You better stay back here. I’ll go over to his camp.” Webber nodded excitedly. “Okay!” Time passed, and Webber could barely sleep. His mind was racing. He really was a pro detective! He was cracking the case! Maybe Wilson would finally cheer up.

  
  


It was weird how someone could go missing without anybody noticing. A lot of people would notice if Webber went missing, but someone very antisocial who barely left camp… That could definitely happen. Willow came back distraught. That confident, cocky look had faded away. It definitely worried Webber. Everyone else was worried too. But Willow was absolutely worried the most. Her hair was messed, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was always screaming Wilson’s name like he had just wandered off and gotten lost. No note, no nothing, Wilson was just gone. Webber was scared. What if one day he was gone? All the adults went out looking for him, but they couldn’t find him. But they couldn’t look for a long time because the hot summer was coming. How would Wilson survive the hot summer? Webber was sure Wilson wasn’t dead, they still had all of their effigies. He was definitely still out there! But the adults said that they didn’t have time to scour the entire island. They had to prepare for the summer. Webber would go out and be the hero, but he didn’t like the summer either. Webber went through his daily routines, but he couldn’t keep his mind off Mr. Wilson. Miss Willow was especially sad, she had stopped her screaming and resigned to her camp. Her firepit was out. That never happens. Before Webber knew it, it was nighttime. Webber shuffled off to his tent, but he couldn’t go to sleep. Webber looked out into the night. Wilson was out there, he knew it. Somewhere. It was going to be summer soon. If Webber were to do it, he would have to do it soon. Webber turned over in his bedroll, facing his tent’s wall. He had a lot of torches. He had a lantern too. Webber wanted to help. Webber always wanted to help… 


	4. Missing: Local Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people go missing in a very short span of time, one with a better plan then the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay another chapter leave comments thanks for kudos thanks for view ok sick

He descended the naturally formed stairs of the cave, shadows flickering at the edge of his vision. He clutched the fuel in his hand and calmed down. He reached the bottom of the staircase, his eye adjusting to the darkness. The creatures lurked at the edge of his vision. When they had first started getting brave, they took his eye with them. He had bandaged the wound already, and had a decent amount of supplies with him. He had liquidated his camp’s supplies, took all the fuel with him. He would go so far, that nobody would find it. Or him. He reassured himself that it was for the better. The others didn’t miss him. They don’t miss you. Nobody would notice. Nobody would care. Run away, coward. Run away. Run into the darkness. It is the only place where you belong. Wilson shook his head. It wasn’t his thoughts. It was… Theirs. He didn’t know how they got in his head, but they did. He heard their voices. He saw those creatures, he didn’t know how he didn’t see them before. They were everywhere, but they always just out of sight. Translucent. But sometimes they felt brave, and Wilson was swinging at the air. The creature vanished, it’s only remains… more fuel. 

The fuel was bad. Wilson knew it. The voices said it held potential. Wilson could see a bit of this, but he knew nobody could ever find it. Even if Wilson went back to the main camp, it would be too late. They were already inside his head. He might let something slip out. Sometimes he did things that weren’t his own ever since his first exposure. No matter what, it was imperative that nobody would ever find the fuel. Wilson stopped underneath a large glowing mushrooms. In the shadows, he saw thousands of pairs of eyes. He saw a twisted reflection of himself. He saw the creature in the night. Beautiful… GET OUT OF MY HEAD! 

Wilson grabbed onto his head with both hands and shook it, closed his eyes as hard as he could, but he could still see the eyes. Wilson took some deep breaths and concentrated. He had to get the substance far, far away. Wilson regretted not leaving a note, but he knew that it could be traced to him. He could never let anyone find it. Wilson continued to crawl through the caves, full of the creeping horrors of insanity. He felt a pull, drawn to him. He didn’t know where it was trying to lead him… 

The second missing persons case happened three days later. Webber had apparently decided that he would go out and look for Wilson. The kid still had hope. It was a split decision in camp, Wolfgang and Wigfrid clinging to “Tiny Science man is still out there! Just get many thing for camp! Maybe make new camp, no worry!” whereas realists and pessimists like Maxwell and Wendy stated that the masters of the Constant had taken him away forever. He certainly wasn’t dead. Just gone. Maybe they had a bout of mercy and took him home. He had been there the longest out of everyone (not including Maxwell) and he had built the portal that brought them all together. Maxwell stated that maybe it was a reward for bringing the most people to the Constant at once than ever before in its history, but nobody wanted to agree with that. There were too many preparations going on to go look for him, and everyone was hopeful he would just come back, and that maybe this was one of his crazy escapades where he’s trying to make a new gizmo of some sort. Webber had decided apparently he would take matters into his own hand, as when Wickerbottom came over to his camp to try and explain the situation, there was a small note.

hi i am  <strike>gong</strike> <strike>giong </strike> going out to look for mr wilson. I will not end up missing so do not worry. I will  <strike>probebly</strike> <strike>prebably</strike> maybe be back the next  <strike>knight</strike> <strike>nite </strike> night. Dont wory because i took a lot of things like

-torchs

-lantern and a few glowers

-many foods

-some bandags

Please i can do this on my own and you dont need to look for me. I will let you know if i come back if i find wilson!!!

That put the camp into another uproar, not just because of Wickerbottom’s disapproval of his spelling. (“What do they teach the kids these days?”) There were more arguments of “If we send people out for Webber, why not Wilson” “When I was out in the woods with my pops choppin trees, I could make it for days out there! Any young lad can, especially that Webber” and “Spider come back in a night. He say not to worry. I don’t worry. Why everyone else?” Needless to say, preparations for summer were slowed down immensely. Wilson, resident expert on endothermic fires, was nowhere to be seen, and Willow, resident expert on fire in general, was not willing to help. She wasn’t willing to do much, and plates of food were left outside of her tent, mostly going uneaten. It was finally decided that they would just wait a night. This would probably teach the kid a lesson in maturity, right?


	5. Buffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small buffer. skip this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to stop writing for a like maybe a week (don't worry, it's not going to be an abandoned account or whatever) and so here's just something.

Willow had no tears left to shed. Not metaphorically, her body had just run out until she was crying tiny droplets. The only home she had, the only person that treated her with respect… Gone. Wendy had been the one to tell her the plans, and that she could still stay inside her camp through the proceedings, and that she had dropped off some meatballs. The funeral was coming up soon.


End file.
